Found The One
by ienjoypie
Summary: After the ending of his marriage, Derek moves to Seattle with his young daughter, in hopes to find a new life. MerDer, Abandoned.
1. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these People. Although I may wish This is all fake. I do not own anyone from Grey's Anatomy, Anything.**

**Rating: R-Mild Swearing, Maybe Sex Later On.. **

**A/N: I was REALLY Tired when I typed this, Just got back from a Really long shift, So don't Blame me if I have any Typo's.  
PLEASE REVIEW THIS!! (No one has Reviewed my last story)  
Read My Profile If You want to know Why I don't update that often.  
ENJOY!**

_**Chapter One- Betrayal**_

"NO! This is Over, ADDISON! I mean it! How The Hell could you do that to me?! With MARK!?" Derek Yelled

"No.. Derek. It's not what it look like. Please, Just don't leave.. We can work this out!" Addison Said, Trying to remain calm.

"No, We Can't." Derek Said "AND YOU!" He said, Pointing a finger at the now half-naked Man, Standing Sheepishly at the bottom of the stairs. **"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" **

"Stop, Man, It was an Accident." Mark Said.

Derek Chuckled Fakely, "And I'm just Presuming That your dick just 'Accidently' Fell inside my WIFE?" He said, Using air Quotes with his fingers.

"No.." Mark Trailed off.

"Then Get **OUT!**" He yelled, Mark Hurriedly Ran out the house, Grabbing his jacket as he went.

"WE'RE GOING TO WORK THROUGH THIS!" Addison Screamed, Trying to pull him away from his Suitcase.

"Get off Of Me, You make me Sick to even look at!" He said, Slamming his Suitcase shut and heading out the door, as he walked down the halls he reached over and yanked all of the pictures of them down, With Addison yelling behind him to stop. But he couldn't even register what she was saying, All he could think about was_ 'Betrayal, Betrayal'_ The words Echoing in his mind. _'They Took Vows, Till Death Do Us Part' _He thought. He felt like he was about to throw up, Thinking of what Mark Did, He hands on her, all over her, _Touching, Kissing. _**"NO!" **He yelled, Trying to shake the thoughts from his head. He walked into another room, That was covered in Bright Green. He pulled put another small Suitcase and began filled it with clothes.

"Derek! No! What are you doing?!" Addison Yelled.

"I'm leaving, I'm going to Seattle. I got a job offer."

"Then Why are you Packing Jamie's Bag?!"

"Because, I'm not leaving her here with YOU. HA!" He said.

"But I'll Miss Her!"

"Like I care Now." Derek Mumbled. Slamming the Suitcase Shut and walking back into his room with it, He grabbed his own, along with his laptop and such, Then he remembered, A while ago, Like four years ago when they felt their marraige was going down the drain, They had Divorce Papers, He left the suitcases in the hall, went into his office and dug into the drawer, He pulled out a bunch of papers, they were held in a dark blue folder, He kissed them and got out his pen before she came in and ended up trying to convince him not to. Placing the pen gently on the paper he paused, Was it worth it? To just sign these papers and have it be over with? Right then and there? "Fuck It." He mumbled, Their Marraige was over, They wouldn't be able to heal after that. After what she did. He gently Guided the pen, Forming a perfect 'Derek Shepherd' Signature. He walked out of his office and Addison Was standing at the doorway.

"You did not.. Just.." She said, She Obviously had been watching him.

"I did." He stated, Shoving them in her chest, Grabbing his bags and starting out the door.

As he slamed the door behind him, Addison Sunk down, She sat in the hall, looking over the papers, Sobs began to erupt from her chest, The was a large 'D. Shepherd' on the paper, It was sloppy but it was there, there was glass and pictures everywhere from the frames breaking. _'He overreatced_' She told herself. Then thought again _'No, He didn't, That's how you would've acted.' _And with that she went downstairs, Pulled out a pen and Scribbled down her signature. She began to Sob louder and Louder, Realizing that he was gone, And probably not coming back, She got a blanket and pillow from the guest room and laid on the couch, Not Daring to Enter her room. She couldn't go into the exact place she had become an Adultrous Whore in.


	2. Saying Goodbye Is Sometimes The

**I got No Reviews last time. I just hope this one catches the readers attentions.**

_**Chapter Two- Saying Goodbye Is Sometimes The Hardest Part**_

Derek Reached his mothers house, Tears still streaming down his face. He pulled himself together enough to get out of the Vehicle. Wiping his eye's before doing so. He walked up to the door, but before entering he glanced at his watch. 11:30pm. "Shit" He mumbled, His mother was probably still asleep, He figured it was better that way, that he could slip in, say bye, Get his daughter and Get out. Then she wouldn't ask questions.

He turned the door knob slightly, it turned and he walked in, He silently shut the door behind him. When he turned he noticed a small light on in the living room, He crept over to it, In hopes to find Jamie, But failing when he heard a Voice behind him.

"What happened, Derek?" Helen Shepherd Asked, Worrying about her son.

"What do you mean?" He said, Trying to play it cool.

"Mark Just called me, Bawling. I've never heard him that upset. He kept telling me he did something horrible and that he most likely just lost his brother over it. But he wouldn't tell me what he did."

"Damn Straight he lost me over it." Derek said, Sighing and sitting in the recliner behind him. He put his head in his hands and began shaking it. "She Did it, Mom.. Mark.. They.." He said, Feeling the tears behind his eye's start to well up.

"They did what?"

"Adultery." Was all that he could say, He couldn't say She cheated on him, because it hurt too much. Helen Gasped slightly. "I walked in on them and.. Mark told me that it was an Accident. Mom, How do you do something like that and say it was an Accident?" He said.

"Maybe They were Drunk." She said, Trying to take out the thought in her own mind that Addison intentionally did something like that.

"I had just seen her an hour before. When she left work. And she doesn't get drunk that fast. She can't even down a Martini in Forty-Five minutes!" He said.

"Oh.." She said.

"But, Mom, I need to tell you something. And I don't want you to be upset about it.

"Derek, You're Scaring me." She said, He took her hands in his and kissed them lightly.

"I got a job offer at Seattle Grace Hospital in Washington. And I accepted it." He said

"Derek.." She started.

"I'm Sorry Mom, But I have to, The chief gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. And it's the perfect time!" He said.

"What do you mean the perfect time?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Addison. I signed The old Divorce Papers. Her and I are over. I don't have to deal with her anymore." He stated.

"But What about us, Derek? Your life in New York? Or have you just forgot about it? Did you just forget about your Four Sisters? Your Nieces and Nephew's?"

"It's not like I'm going to be gone permanently. I'll Come back here whenever I have time Off."

"You're going to fly half way across the country just so you can come see us?"

"Well, Yeah, You ARE my Family."

"Okay. If It's for the best" She sighed, Her Eye's Soaked with Tears.

"It is. I promise you I'm not going to be gone forever." He smiled warmly.

"Okay. Your Daughter is upstairs asleep." He nodded, Sat up and headed to the stairs.

He walked up the stairs silently. Hitting a few creaky spots in them. He smiled as he remembered growing up in this house. He walked up to his mother's bedroom door, and turned the knob. Inside was his Five Year old daughter, Sleeping soundly deep inside the comforter. He walked to her and picked her up. She shifted a little in his arms but then wrapped her arms around his neck, He smiled lightly and walked out the door.

One downstairs Helen Wanted to say goodbye. She walked to Derek and Kissed him on the cheek, then kissed Jamie on the Cheek. "Goodbye, Teapot." She whispered.

"Bye Nana." She whispered back sleepily.

"Promise me you'll visit soon." She said. He nodded.

"Promise."

"Bye Derek."

"Bye Mom, Love you."

"Love you too, My son."

He walked out to his SUV and opened the back door, Inside was her Suitcase and a few blankets, He sat her in her car seat and shut the door lightly. He walked to the other side and got in. He looked back and smiled to see that she was already sleeping again.

About Ten minutes later he parked the car. He sighed heavily and got out of the car. He walked back to Jamie's Side and opened the door. He undid her seatbelt and pulled her out once again. He closed the door and started walking to the house. He fumbled for his key in his pocket, Holding his drowsy daughter, Once inside, He walked into the living room. He sighed and walked over to the now sleeping Addison. He leaned over her and set his daughter on Addison. Addison Woke up and looked up surprised to see Derek there. But then felt a small body clinging to her and realized why he was there, It was time for her to say goodbye to her daughter, And she knew that. "Jamie, Honey Wake up." She urged, Jamie sat up and rubbed her eye's. "I love you, Sweetheart" She said, wrapping the child in her arms.

"What's Wrong mommy?" She said. Addison almost started crying again.

"Nothing.. Mommy's just a little sad. And Daddy's Going to take you to live in a new place for a while. Just you and him.. Okay?" She said

"Well that'll be fun!" She grinned, Obviously not knowing what was going on. But then she paused, "But what about you? When will I get to see you?" She asked.

"Soon, Sweetie. Soon. I promise. But you have to go now, Okay? But I love you Very Very Much."

"I love you too, Mommy." She said, Hugging Addison tightly. Addison Hugged back, Not wanting to let go.

Derek Cleared his throat, He reached down and picked up his daughter. She smiled at Addison and noticed she had tears in her Eye's. "Don't Cry Mommy. I will see you soon!" She grinned happily.

"I'll try not to" She smiled as Derek turned, Starting to walk away. He turned back around and looked at her.

"Goodbye, Addison."

"Goodbye, Derek." She said, and with that he turned away. Leaving behind Eleven years of marriage, ready to start a new life.

PLEASE review!!


	3. Adaptation

**The Reason I'm Updating is because of the Finale. I have to say, I absolutely loved it. I even cried. I was clutching the couch and slapping my family saying "I TOLD YOU!" Because all the beginning of the episode I was telling them they WERE for sure getting back together, I even made them say it. But yeah, So it's extra long. **

_**Chapter Three- Adaptation**_

"Daddy! Daddy Wake up!" Derek Heard a voice call, He snapped from his slumber and opened his eye lids lighting.

He smiled when he saw his daughter shoving him. She had an Antsy look on her face. "Yes?" He smiled.

"I got to go potty!!" She Squirmed. He looked at his watch and Noticed that they would be landing in about Fifteen Minutes.

"Can't you wait? We'll be landing soon." He said.

"NO! I gotta go now!" She said.

"Fine. Fine. Okay.." He said, Unbuckling his belt and standing up. He grabbed his daughters hand and started to the back of the plane. "How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"A while." She said, Heading into one of the bathrooms. He waited outside, getting a few looks from the Flight attendant, He just smiled back sweetly and waited for his Daughter. When she came out he grabbed her hand once again, He led her back to their seats and noticed that when he looked down to grab her hand. He was still Wearing his wedding ring. He sighed and kept walking. Once they sat down he looked at his hand. Sighing lightly he pulled it off. "Daddy?" Jamie Said.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked.

"What are you doing with your Ring?"

He took a deep breath. Now was the time to tell her. "Well, I'm going to tell you something. But I don't want you to be sad, Or Cry, Or anything like that, Okay?"

"Okay." She Grinned.

"Your Mommy and Me, Well, You see." _'Out with it already, Derek.' _He thought. "We're not going to be with each other anymore."

"But you love each other, And don't you stay together when you love each other?" She asked, Being completely confused about the whole thing.

"We don't love each other.." He trailed.

"But I thought Love was forever?" She said.

"No. It can only be if you make it. And Your Mommy and me Can't."

"Oh.." Was all she replied with, He was afraid of what her answer would be. _'I guess it went easier then planned' _He thought. He put his ring in his Pocket and laid his head back.

When the plane landed Derek gathered up all of Jamie's Toys that were on the ground. Along with color books and crayons. She still hadn't said anything, And It was Weird, Because she always had something to say. It was like she was in shock. After they got their bags Derek went outside, Their car was in the front waiting for them. Derek smiled that they had remembered that he signed up for the car to be ported there. It was like they had their little piece of New York there, In Seattle. They ran through the rain to the vehicle. That Made Jamie Smile. But she still didn't say anything. After Derek put her in her car seat he got in the front. "Damnit." He mumbled When he noticed his hair was soaking wet, Making it stick to his face. Jamie Giggled. "What? You think this is funny?" He laughed, pointing to his head.

"You're Funny, Daddy." She giggled harder.

"This is not funny!" He stated, Laughing and turning the ignition.

After the laughing had died Down there was a long silence.

"Daddy?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, Princess?" He said.

"Am I ever going to see Mommy again?" She asked, He was shocked, That must've Been why she was so silent, She was worried if she was ever going to see her mom again.

"Yes, Sweetheart, Of course you will, You'll see her whenever We can go back to New York. Or whenever she can come here. Okay? I don't want you to worry about that."

"Okay." She smiled. "And Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going to live?"

"Jamie, You're Five. You don't need to be worrying about where we live. I have that under control."

"I'M FIVE AND A HALF!" She protested.

"Okay.." He laughed.

"I'm Hungry." Jamie Said after a few moments of silence.

"What would you like, Babe?" He asked.

"Do They have a Arsenic Circle Here?" She said, he laughed at her pronunciation, Addison had always yelled at her for says Arsenic because it was supposedly a 'Bad Word'

"I don't know.. Maybe they have a McDonald's. You want to go there?"

"YES!" She yelled. "Can we play in the play place?" She asked.

"No.. We don't have time. Daddy has to go talk to his new boss and do some other things." He stated.

"fine." She said, Folding her arms.

"Don't be that way." He sighed.

"I want to go to the play place!!" She yelled.

"NO! We're Not going inside!" He yelled, She was startled by his voice and started to cry softly.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath. "No, No, Don't cry, Don't Cry." he said. "I just have a lot of stuff I need to get done. How about next time we come we can go inside?"

"Fine." She mumbled.

He sighed and looked around the new City, Trying to spot the Closest McDonald's. He found the giant 'M' And pulled in, He went to the drive through and rolled down his window. "Jamie, What do you want?" He asked.

"Nuggets!" She stated.

"Okay.." He said, After ordering and getting the food, He handed it back to her. "Don't Spill." He said.

"I'll try.." She giggled.

He chuckled and faced his attention to the road, He needed to find Seattle Grace Hospital. He looked frantically at all of the signs on the road, he got on the freeway and found a large billboard that read...

"**You only ever want the best operating on you. And We have it Here. At Seattle Grace. Home of Some of the Best Surgeons." **

It had a sign of Richard Webber. Derek's old mentor. He smiled as it read: 'Exit 46' That was about Five minutes or so in. So he turned on the Radio and listened to the soft Vibrations of the car.

He walked through the Sliding doors into Seattle Grace Hospital, One of the best teaching hospitals in the world, His daughter on his hip, he moved forward to the front desk. "Where is Richard Webber's Office?" He asked, Obviously startling the girl. She smiled at him.

"Just down that hall, to the left" She said. Then picking up the phone. "Dr. Webber. Someone is here to see you." Derek couldn't make out what the other person said but he just waited patiently. "You may go now" She smiled again.

"Thank you." he said, Giving her a warm smile and turned on his heel, heading down the hall. He looked at his daughter. "Now, I want yo to be on your Best Behavior, You hear me? We're going to talk to my new boss" He told her.

"Okay, Daddy." She smiled Cheekily.

"That's My Girl." he said, Kissing her on the cheek and walking into the office that read **'Chief Of Surgery: Richard Webber' **On a big plaque.

"Derek!!" The man said, Standing up quickly from his chair and walking over to greet his old friend.

"Richard." He smiled, Setting down Jamie and taking the other man's hand in his.

"Good Handshake." He stated, Derek smiled. "And who is this?" He smiled at the little girl clinging to her fathers leg.

"This is my Daughter, Jamie." Derek said. "Come on, Get up and Introduce yourself." He said, She stood up and looked at the old man before her.

"H.. H.. Hello." She stuttered a bit.

"My Name is Richard. How old are you?" He asked, Crouching down to her level.

She looked up at her dad, and he just nodded to her. "Fi..Five.."

"That's Cool!" He said, Holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jamie." he said, She carefully put her hand in his and he shook it, He stood back up to Derek. "How Is Addison?" He asked.

"She's.. Well.. She's..." He trailed

"Mommy and Daddy Don't Love Each other anymore." Jamie stated, Walking over and sitting in the big black chair behind Richards Desk, Richard Looked at Derek, Derek Sighed.

"We got a Divorce."

"Why?"

"Jamie Pretty much told you.." he trailed.

"That's the only reason?" He asked.

"No.." Derek Said. "She.. She cheated on me with my best friend. Richard. I walked in on them."

"I understand then. If you don't want to talk about it. But I am here. If you want to talk."

"It's Fine. But thanks."

"So, You came to work for me, Eh?" He asked.

"I sure did."

"Then I just need you to sign a few papers, and I'll get you your lab coat by tomorrow." He said, Walking over to his desk and pulling out some papers. "Excuse Me, Sweetheart." He said, Jamie Sat back as he pulled out a pen from his drawer. He handed them to Derek.

Derek Sighed heavily as he remembered what the last thing was he signed his signature on. He shoved the thoughts from his head and Wrote his signature. "Here are the keys to your office. It has your own bathroom and desk. Enjoy." he said, dropping the key's into Derek's Hand.

"Thank you." He mumbled. "When Do I start?"

"In about two months, It's when we get our new interns, but If I need you for any drastic Surgery I'll page you- Oh, Which reminds me." He said, Handing out a pager to Derek.

"Thanks." He said.

"No Problem." Richard said "I figured you would need some time to Adjust."

"I do."

"See You in a while, Derek."

"Later, chief." He smiled. Richard smiled. "Come On, Jamie." He mumbled, the five year old looked at Richard.

"Bye!" She said happily, Jumping off of the chair and trailing behind her father.

"Congratulations. Enjoy your new land." The Dealer Said, shaking Derek's Hand.

"I will. It's Beautiful." Derek Said, The Dealer smiled and let go of Derek's Hand, Derek Handed him the check and got back into his car, He drove off slightly into the woods, Down the dirt road. He smiled as he saw the trailer he had bought the day before. Jamie Had protested to the Trailer and about living in the woods, but, hey, Derek loved it.

"I don't want to live in a trailer!" Jamie said as Derek helped her out of the car.

"Too, Bad. But Hey, Look at all this room to play! We can get a play set if you want." He smiled, She smiled back.

"Okay! I want to live in a trailer!" She giggled as Derek Picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Daddy Put me Down!" She giggled harder.

"No!" He smiled, Running up the porch-like part of the trailer and opened the door. He walked in and threw her on the bed, He walked to the small Fridge and opened it. There was only Five water bottles and a can of beer. He looked over at his daughter. Whom, Was already fiddling through her bag. "How about we go grocery Shopping?" He asked.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Food. Let's go buy food."

"Okay!" She smiled. Standing up and walking over to her dad. "Race you to the car!!" She yelled, taking off for the door, She ran out and slammed the door shut. Leaving Derek Standing there. He laughed and started out the door. "I won!" She giggled.

"I feel so hurt. I will Never win again." He smiled, Pretending to grab his heart.

"It's okay, Daddy, I'll let you win next time!" She smiled.

"What a nice little girl." He laughed, Picking her up and putting her in her car seat.

He started the car and headed out of their property.

"Can we get fruit snacks?" Jamie Asked from inside the cart, Trying to reach for the 'Blue's Clue's' Fruit snacks on the shelf.

"Yes. Yes. Be Careful! You'll Knock Over the Cart!" He said, Grabbing the fruit snacks and handing them to her. She smiled and looked up at him

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're Welcome," He said, Smiling at his daughters gratefulness.

"What else do we need? What about apples, You like apple's, Don't you?" He asked.

"Yes." She mumbled, Staring intently at the blue dog on the box.

Derek Rushed the cart over to where the Fruits and Vegetables were and pulled out a bag, He put Six Green and Two red into the bag and closed it. Then He heard a loud 'Thud' Next to him and Looked down, There were Several Oranges on the ground.

"Damnit! These bags never hold up!" He heard a voice say.

He crouched down to help pick them up and when he looked up, A pair off Sharp Green Eye's Met his.

"Thank you." The Eye's Said.

"No.. Problem." He said, Standing up with four oranges in his hand, He handed them out to the woman in front of him. "Derek.." He said Quickly, Holding out his hand, Not taking his eye's of the green pair in front of him.

"Meredith" The woman said, Grasping his hand.

**WHOO!! **

**I really actually Enjoyed writing that update. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Plans

**ATTENTION READERS**

**Okay, Everyone. I am SOOOOOOOOOO Sorry that I haven't updated. My Laptop Broke, and it took me forever to get it fixed, and then I had to do so much stuff for work. Sorry, I hope this update cures all of the hate towards me. I'm really, Terribly sorry. I wrote this and then I'm going to write another, Sorry this update doesn't give you much. Oh, And Before, In the other update, I put that Derek was going to start work in two weeks, Well, I had to change it to two months.. Thanks you. Enjoy,**

**_Chapter Four- Plans_**

"Nice To meet you, Meredith," Derek Smiled, Releasing her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Derek." She said, "Thank you for helping me."

"Anytime." He smiled. She turned on her heel and began to walk the opposite way.

"Um.. Hey, Listen," He Began walking back over to her, She turned around, "I don't normally do this, But.." he pulled out a small card He flipped it over and pulled out his pen. He scrawled a couple words done and turned back to Meredith. "There's My Pager number, And on the back is my cell" He pointed to his sloppy writing.

It Read:

'**Derek Shepherd'  
**'**New York General'**

"I'm new in town, just moved from Seattle. Maybe you could give me a tour sometime." He smiled.

"Love To." She said. "Bye, Derek."

"Go.. Goodbye Meredith." He said, capturing her eye's once more. He had to see her again. No matter what it took, He had to.

He walked back over to his cart and looked at his daughter. "Who was that?" She asked.

"Her name was Meredith." He said.

"She was pretty." Jamie Smiled.

"That she was, My Dear, That she was." He said, Kissing her on the forehead.

After about an hour or so later of shopping, Jamie Looked at Derek. "Can we go back to the tailer now?" She asked, Stifling a yawn.

"I think it's someone's Nap time." He said, Pushing the cart out of the store.

It had been a week and a half, A week and a half and she hadn't called yet, It had been years since he gave out his number so he didn't quite remember how it was supposed to go. From what he remembered in earlier years, Girls had never turned him down. Ever.

So What was wrong this time? He hadn't looked horrible. Well, That day was off for him but to him he never looked that bad. At least he had a nice shirt and tie on, And he was pretty sure he had his hair brushed. Maybe it was the dark bags under his eye's that threw it off. Or maybe the fact that he hadn't showered for a while. No, It was only two days since he hadn't. So what the hell was wrong?

After his shower he stepped out of the small space and turned to see his daughter, coloring neatly in her coloring book. He sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Missy?" He said. She jumped a bit and looked up at him.

Giggling slightly she replied "No!"

"It's almost Nine O'clock. I think it's time for bed."

"Daddy! It's not like I'm in school!"

"I know, But it really is time to get ready for bed." He said.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Don't be that way."

"What way?"

"Never mind. Now Put away your stuff." He stated.

Derek had finally gotten Jamie to sleep after Three stories and a Movie, It was Now, Ten Thirty At night. He walked over to the small refrigerator and grabbed a beer, Placing the beer on the counter he walked over to the small bed and pulled down his pants, Leaving him in his boxers. He kissed Jamie on the head as he reached over her and pulled off a pillow and blanket. He grabbed his beer before walking out of the trailer.

He walked swiftly over to the small hammock that stood just a few yards away from where his daughter would be sleeping. He threw his pillow and blanket on it and walked back to the porch. He laughed slightly as he sat down and opened his beer; Good thing he had private land. Think of how it would end up in the paper. 'World Renown Neurologist Derek Shepherd Outside of his Trailer in nothing but Boxers and a t-shirt sipping a cold one' He laughed again.

About an hour and three beers later, He heard his phone start to ring, With the tunes of 'The Clash' coming from it. He smiled and picked it up, Probably someone from New York, Not knowing the Seattle Times. But when he picked it up and glanced at it. He didn't recognize the number but picked up anyway.

"Hello?" No Reply. "Hello?" He came again.

"Um, Derek, Right?"

"Who is this?"

"Um… Meredith. We met at the store the other day, You gave me your number and told me to give you a call and yeah." He laughed at her ramble.

"Took you long enough."

"What? No, It's only been, What? A.. Week?"

"A week and a half."

"Oh, Sorry. I've been kinda busy" She mumbled.

"It's fine."

"Err.. I wanted to know.. If, uh, You wanted me to give you that tour sometime." She Said Quickly.

"Well, Sure" He smiled. "I'd love to."

"Okay.. Well, When?"

"Anytime is great for me, Really. I start work in about a month and a half or so. So I have a bunch of time off."

"Well, Me Too. I.. My Job doesn't start for a while, Too. So, How about this Saturday?"

"You Mean Tomorrow?"

"Whoah! It's already Friday?" She yelped.

He chuckled once more. "Yeah, It is."

"I guess it has been a week and a half. I thought you were lying."

"I don't Lie."

"Oh, Ha, Sorry."

"For what?" He furrowed his brow.

"Calling you a liar."

"You called me a liar?"

"Well, I said that you were lying, and you said you don't lie and I was basically implying that you were a- Oh, Would you shut up?" She Snapped.

"Shut up?" He questioned.

"Oh, Jeez, You're Right. I'm sorry, I mean.. Here I am, asking you out, I call you a liar and then Tell you to shut up, I mean. What kind of person-

"Meredith."

"What?" She sighed.

"I'd love to." He chuckled.

"Oh.. Okay." she smiled.

"Do you know where the Ferry boat dock is?"

"You mean where they drop off people and cars and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Yes. Why?"

"Well.. The Ferry Drops me off there, So we could-

"Oh, Jeez! You live all the way out there? I'm sorry. I should've known that you live all the way across that side of town, I'm sorry, You don't have to go now if you don't want to."

"Meredith. When I start work I have to ride the Ferry Every day. So stop worrying on it."

"Oh, Okay.. Sorry I interrupted; You were saying..?"

"Oh, Yeah.. The Ferry drops me off there, So if you want to we could meet there."

"Okay, Sounds good to me."

"Okay, About what time?"

"I don't know. I didn't think I'd get this far." She laughed nervously.

He chuckled along with her. "How about Around Twelve? I can take you out to Lunch."

"You don't know anywhere. So I'm taking you. Remember?" She giggled.

"Oh, Yeah." He laughed.

"So, I guess I'll see you then? Twelve O'clock, Tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." He smiled.

"Okay, Bye Derek."

"Bye Meredith." He chuckled. He heard the phone click and he sighed and sat up. Time to go to bed. But then he shook his head. No. First he needed to find a babysitter.

He walked over to the hammock and laid down. He dialed the number of the only person he knew in Seattle.

"Hello?" A sleepily voice said on the other line.

"Adele! May I speak to Richard?"

"Hello Dear. But, Do you know it's already Twelve O'clock at night?" She said.

"Oh, It is? Sorry, I must've not been keeping track of time."

"It's Fine, Hold on a moment."

"Okay."

"_Richard! Richard Wake Up! It's Derek!" _Derek Heard on the other line faintly.

"_I'm Up, I'm up. Shush." _Derek Chuckled lightly. He heard Richard put the phone to his ear.

"Shepherd, You better have a Damn Good reason for waking me up this Early."

"Sorry, But I wanted to know. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"You're not asking me on a date, Are you?" Richard laughed playfully.

"No, I wanted to know if you had some free time. Because I kind of need a babysitter." He said.

"Oh, For what?"

"I'm going on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes, a date, I told you, Addison and I are **Over**"

"Okay, Yes, I can Watch her. Well, I'll have Adele take her to the park or something."

"Okay, That sounds wonderful."

"What time?" Richard asked.

"I'll drop her off at around Eleven. Wait, What's your address?" He asked.

After Richard told Derek where he lived and Derek told him some things about Jamie, Such as Nap routines and Other things. Once the conversation ended Richard Once again reminded Derek that it was the middle of the night and he just got back from a Five our Surgery. Derek Just laughed and Hung up. He laid back in the Hammock and Fell asleep. Happy of what was going on the next day.


	5. Next Morning

**Readers: I hope you like this update, It was really late when I wrote it, Sorry if it sucks. And Yes, In my world, The men have pockets on their boxers Well, On Certain Boxers. Thanks. Enjoy. : **

_**Chapter Four- Next Morning**_

Derek Awoke the next morning with a pounding headache, He groaned and sat up. He rubbed his eye's and ran his tired hand's through his hair; He stood up and began walking to his trailer, Once inside he looked around; Thankful to still see his daughter fast asleep he looked at the clock:

**8:30**

He sighed, He Really needed to Shower. He felt his phone vibrating in his boxers pocket. And frowned, Who the hell could be calling him at this time? He shrugged and picked it up, Forgetting to look at the Caller ID.

"Derek Shepherd."

"Derek Fucking Shepherd Where the Hell are you?!" A voice came from the other line.

"Oh, Dearest Nancy, It's nice to be talking to you too." He sad in a hushed voice, Whilst sneaking back outside.

"Where the Hell are you? I swear to god, If I hear another 'Where's Uncle Derek, Aunt Addison and Jamie' I'm Going to hit one of my children!" she said with a tiny voice, Mocking one of her children.

"Shh. Calm Down, I'm in Seattle." He gulped, Knowing what was coming next.

"**WHAT? **Seattle?! What the hell are you doing in Seattle?" She yelped. "And what the hell happened to Addison!?"

"This is Really Not Helping my headache right now, Nancy." He sighed.

"Well How the hell am I supposed to know you have a headache?"

"Would you stop saying hell with every sentence? Where are your children, They should be preventing you from swearing."

"Shut up and answer my questions." She snapped.

"Which one would you like first, Darling Sister?" He chuckled.

"Why are you in Seattle?"

"Because I got a job offer."

"Then why did I see Addison the other day, Why isn't she there with you?"

He sighed. "Evidently Mom didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Addison and I are over. We got a divorce a couple weeks ago."

"What? Why?"

"She Cheated On me With Mark."

"Ouch."

"Oh, Shut up. She probably told you everything, You probably had one of those sad, Ewy Gooey Girly Talks."

"No, I just saw her at the hospital, She didn't look too happy, But I didn't think anything. She just gave me a sad smile and walked away."

"Oh. I don't really care, Anyways."

"Don't be that way, You know deep down inside you still love her. Even if she did cheat on you with your best friend you still love her, You gave her vows! Till Death do you part!"

"No, Really, Nancy, Addison and I's love is long gone, I just don't understand why I never thought of it before."

"Are you Sure, Derek?" She said, He laughed lightly. If he was there she would be giving him one of her famous Stare-Downs.

"I'm positive."

"If you say so.. Now Listen, May I speak to my Niece?"

"No, She hasn't woken up yet, Maybe later when I get home I'll call you."

"Where are you going?" Nancy said, Completely changing the subject.

"Does Everything I do concern you, Miss Nosy?"

"Yes, Now Tell me."

"I'm going on a date."

"Oh, Jesus Derek. Who are you going with? Some Slut on the street?"

"NO! I met her at the Grocery Store. Even Jamie Likes her."

"Jamie's Five. She has No say in this."

"Yes she does. She has a very large say in this. Because if she doesn't like her. Then I can't be with her; Because I can't have my daughter hating the person I'm with."

"Whatever Derek. I'm going then, Work's Paging me. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Nancy, Love you."

"You better Come visit us soon. Love you too Little brother." He heard the phone click and walked back into the trailer, Jamie was still sound asleep. He stared at her for a moment or two; God, he hoped she didn't end up like Nancy.

He sighed and started getting undressed. He pulled off his shirt and stepped into the shower, then removing his boxers he opened the small shower door and dropped them to the ground. He turned on the faucets and set the right temperature. He slowly began to lather his body with soap. He thought of what it was like to have a shower with someone, He had before with Addison but it'd been so long he didn't remember. Seeing as how it was; Him and Addison never had Sex after Jamie was born. That's another thing he lost. He only thing he felt bad about was for the fact that she went to Mark instead of him. Sex was never bad for them, But the more he thought about it. There was really never that spark between them.

Once he was done he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, he found some pants and boxers and put them on, He then pulled out a nice dark blue polo and slipped it on his shoulders. He went and sat on the bed, rubbing Jamie's Back lightly.

"Come On, Sweetheart. Wake up. It's time to wake up." He said.

"Five more Minutes." She mumbled. He chuckled lightly.

"No, Come on. You need to get up, get dressed and have breakfast. You're going to spend the day with Adele."

"Who's Adele?" She asked.

"Do you remember Richard? My Boss?"

"Yes?"

"It's his wife. She's really nice and is going to take you to the park. Does that sound fun?"

"Will she push me on the swing?"

"Of Course."

"Okay! I'll hang out with this Abele Lady. Where are you going?"

"Do you remember that one Meredith Girl? From the Grocery store?"

"Yes.."

"I'm going to go to lunch with her and she's going to show me around the town."

She sat there fore a few minutes. "Like going out on a date?"

"You watch too much TV, You're not supposed to know what a date is."

She giggled lightly. "No!"

"You're just never ever going to go on a date." He laughed.

"But Daddy! When I'm older!"

"No, You're never ever ever ever ever ever, Going to go on one. You can't. Because then you'll get married and I have to walk you down the aisle and it'll make me cry."

"Why will you cry?" She asked. Putting her small hand on his face.

"Because you're growing up too fast." He smiled lightly.

"How about.. I stay little for ever and ever and ever and ever? So I never have to get married and deal with icky boys. Except for you?"

"That sounds good. But I'm not icky!"

"Yes you are. You're a boy daddy, and Boys are Gross!"

"Yes, Boys are gross. And you need to stay away from them."

"I will." She smiled.

"Good. Now Get up, Get dressed and have some breakfast!"

"Can I have fruit snacks?"

"For breakfast?"

"Yeah!"

"No. You can have some Cereal."

"Lucky Charms?"

"I was thinking along the lines of-

"No, I'm not eating your gross musili stuff. It's gross. And it tastes weird."

"No! It tastes good."

"Sorry daddy, But it really doesn't." She giggled and hopped off the bed. Leaving Derek there frowning.

…**To Be Continued?**


	6. Next Morning Continued

**Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for your Reviews! I absolutely LOVE writing this story for you and I am so happy you love it too! Also, on my last update it was chapter five and I accidentally put chapter four, Unfortunately, I do not have to time to go fix it. So just know that it meant to say chapter five. I hope you like this update. It's not much but the next one is their date. And I am already writing it. Enjoy ; **

_**Chapter Six- Next Morning Continued**_

Once Derek had got Jamie fed and all of her stuff ready, It was rolling around the time that they were supposed to leave. He looked at the clock for what felt like the twentieth time in the past half an hour.

**10:13**

He had to get moving if he was going to get to Richards on time. "All Right. Do you have everything?" He asked.

Jamie looked once more in her bag that Derek had supplied her with. "Yep!" She stated.

"Good. Okay, Let's go." He said, Pushing her out the door lightly.

Derek put her in her car seat and got in his own seat. He pulled down his visor and took one last look at himself. To his own eye's he looked nice enough for a date. He turned on the car and started down the dirt road. About ten minutes later he was speeding out of his property. Jamie was going on about something in the back seat but he really wasn't paying any attention. He was more thinking about what his date was going to end up like. "Daddy?" Jamie snapped him out of his trance.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"When am I going to get to talk to Mommy again?" She asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because I want to talk to her..." She trailed. He didn't even realize what Jamie must be going through with the separation of her mother. He felt bad.

"You want to talk to her?" he looked back. She nodded. He pulled out his phone and dialed Addison's number. He sighed when he heard her voice on the other line.

"Derek?"

"You're daughter wants to talk to you." he said. He heard her protesting on the other line but he just handed the phone back to Jamie.

"Thank you Daddy." She smiled and took the phone. "HI MOMMY!" She yelled.

Derek smiled lightly. As he pulled up to the large Ferry the worker flagged him into a spot. He was fiddling with the radio when he heard his daughter's small voice say.

"Yeah! And Daddy is going on a date and I'm going to hang out with this Abele lady."

_'Shit' _Derek thought. But then thought about it for a moment. Then realized that he was allowed to go on dates. And Addison didn't have to have a say in it. Because they were Divorced. Over. Completely done with. He smiled lightly and leaned back in his seat. He listened to his daughter rambling on about living in a trailer and everything that's been going on. He laughed lightly when he heard her say something about him and Addison not loving each other anymore.

"Okay Mommy. I'll let you talk to Daddy now. I hope I see you soon. Love you too. Bye." She said, Outstretching her arm for Derek to take the phone. He looked back and took it from her. He put the phone to his ear and mumbled a gruff;

"Hello?"

"Hey Derek."

"Addison." He said, Not putting any emotion into it.

"You're already going on a date? We've been Divorced not even a month and you're going on a date? The divorce hasn't even finalized yet! We still have to go to court!"

"I'm free to do what I want. And I'm not going to fight with you over this while my daughter is in the car." He said, Looking back to see Jamie playing happily with one of her dolls.

"MY Daughter? She's OUR daughter. Derek. We had her together!"

"I'm going to be late." He lied.

"Whatever Derek. Have Fun." She said sarcastically.

"I intend to." He chuckled.

"Bye." She huffed. He heard the phone click, Shut his phone and looked back at Jamie.

"What?" She giggled softly.

"Nothing. Did you have a good talk with your mother?"

"Yep! Me and her talked about lot's of stuff. Like..." She went on, telling him everything, He laid his head back in his seat and closed his eye's. Listening to her ramble on.

About fifteen minutes later the Ferry had reached the dock. Once they were flagged out Derek started to the address Richard had given him.

Once at the large house He looked back, Jamie had fallen asleep. He looked at the clock on the dashboard.

**11:27**

It was her nap time anyways so he shrugged it off. He would've got there earlier if the house wouldn't have been so hard to find. He undid his seat belt and got out of the car. He opened Jamie's door and pulled her out lightly. Something he had learned to master over all the years. He grabbed her bag and flung it over one of his shoulders. He shut both of their doors and started to the house. He rang the door bell once and waited for an answer.

The door opened Adele stood there, She grabbed the bag from Derek and walked inside. "Come in" She said. Derek walked in and looked at Adele.

"Where can I put her?" He asked.

"In the living room. Right in there." She said, Pointing to another room.

"Okay." He said, Walking forward into the room, he laid her down on the couch and sat next to her. Rubbing her back lightly. "Sweetheart."

"Hmm.." She mumbled.

"I'm going to go now, I'll see you later. Adele is here to take care of you."

"Okay.." She mumbled.

"I love you." he said. Placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you too." She said.

He sat up and walked over to Adele. "Long time; No talk." He smiled, Wrapping his arms around her.

"You know, Derek. I never really ever pictured you as a dad." She laughed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really.. But come on, do you have time for a cup of coffee?" She asked. He glanced down at his watch.

**11:35 **

"Maybe just one glass. I have to get going soon."

"That's fine." She said, leading him into the kitchen, she walked over to the coffee pot and began pouring two glasses. "Richard got called in for an Emergency surgery. So he'll be back in a bit."

"Life as a surgeon." He laughed.

"No joke." She came over and placed his glass in front of him. He slowly began to sip the hot liquid. Savoring the taste.

"So.." She started.

"So?" He asked.

"You're going on a date."

"Oh, God. You're not going to give me the same Lecture Addison Gave me, Are you?"

"You talked to Addison? When?"

"On my way over. On the Ferry. Jamie wanted to talk to her. And she told Her I was going on a date."

"Leave it to Children to keep secrets." She laughed.

"I know."

After a few moments of silence Adele Spoke. "Derek, Honestly, How have you been the past two weeks?"

He thought about the question for a moment. Then answered. "I don't know, Really. So many different things going on right now that I can't put my finger on."

"Well, If you ever need to talk, You know Richard and I are here."

"I know." he said, Then looked at his watch.

**11:44**

"Well, I really would love to stay, But I have to get going. I have to be there in Fifteen minutes."

"Okay, Dear. Have fun and don't worry about Jamie. We'll have fun."

"Thanks a lot Adele." He smiled, Slipping out the door.

He walked out the door and climbed into his SUV. He slowly started his way back to the Ferryboat docks.


End file.
